


The Visitor

by Beth Harker (Beth_Harker)



Category: Newsies (1992)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2019-09-29 20:04:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17210042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beth_Harker/pseuds/Beth%20Harker
Summary: Jack tries, and fails, to visit David at school.





	The Visitor

The Visitor (Newsies fic)

“Somebody wants to see you. Outside.”

These words, spoken halfway though David’s lunch period, came as no small surprise. David gave the speaker (Willie Pembrook, who smelled bad and never spoke above a mumble) a doubtful look. 

“Who?” He asked.

Willie pointed to the door, as if maybe David didn’t know what “outside” meant. The dirty look that David shot Willie didn’t do much good. He just continued stupidly pointing. He blinked, and then looked away, like he couldn’t quite take David’s gaze. 

Suddenly uncomfortable, David picked a crumb off his sandwich. He rolled it in his fingers. He didn’t want to eat it while Will was around, he realized, so he held it in his hand, unsure of what else could be done. 

“Why? Why does he want me outside” Asked David. Maybe this would get him a better answer. “Why wouldn’t he come get me himself if he wants to talk to me? Is he too lazy to come and get me? Why was he even talking to you?” 

Willie shrugged his putrid shoulders. David didn’t trust him. He’d tried to make friends with him once, a few years back, when it had become evident that his chronic lack of hygiene was keeping the rest of the rabble away, and it had backfired. 

“Tell him if he’s too lazy to find me, that my time is important, and I’m not going to waste my time talking to him,” David said, and William plodded off. The stench did not literally waft out of his body in little green clouds of noxious gasses, but that was how David liked to envision him. That was how he liked to envision all traitors, in fact, but Willie made the task especially easy.

David found that he didn’t want to eat anymore. Not because of Willie’s body odor. He just didn’t think he could. He got like that at times. Even when he wanted to eat, he couldn’t always swallow. The food got stuck somewhere right below his throat, and hurt going down. He packed up his meal quickly, and went to the window. Maybe if he looked out he could get some clue of what sort of trick Willie and the others were trying to play on him.

By the fence of the school, Will was talking with a familiar figured in a cowboy hat and red bandana. Jack smiled in his usual good-natured way, shrugged, made a joke about something, maybe. If he found anything offensive about Willie, he didn’t show it. He even offered him a cigarette, which Willie pocketed after a quick look around him. David didn’t like it. Willie really shouldn’t have been taking Jack’s things, even if he’d offered. David didn’t want Jack’s cigarette, or anything that belonged to him, but he hadn’t seen the other boy in days.

By the time David got down the stairs and out the door. Jack had left, and it was time to go back inside for class anyway.


End file.
